Transient signals are found in various areas such as radars, partial discharges, arcing noises (unsteady discharge in a plasma), stock price fluctuations, fluid cavitation, acoustic emission, telluric waves and imagery.
A recurring problem in many of these areas is that the distinct processing of each transient requires an exaggerated computation effort and targets a noisy signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,658 (Yazici et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,365 (Balan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,843 (Younsi et al.) and US 2008/0088314 (Younsi et al.) provide examples of prior art systems and methods for analyzing signals, involving time consuming and resource intensive computation and computer-related tasks.